The present invention relates to an image transferring apparatus, an image transferring method, a file transferring apparatus, a file transferring method, and a program storage medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an image transferring apparatus, an image transferring method, a file transferring apparatus, a file transferring method, and a program storage medium which can be suitably applied to personal computers, for example.
Heretofore, using a personal computer to edit an image displayed by a program, such as adding lines or characters to the image, required the user of the PC (Personal Computer) to perform a number of steps. Typically, the user initially stored the image by copying it into a temporary storage area called a clipboard or by transforming it into a file for storage onto a hard disc drive. The user then booted an image editing program, read the image in question from the clipboard or from the stored file, and transferred the image to the image editing program for display and editing purposes.
One problem with operating the personal computer in such a manner is that the whole process is a tedious chore because of the operations to be made by the user: filing the image of interest, copying it into the clipboard, and starting the image editing program to read the copy. Another problem is that when the target image is displayed by the image editing program, the position, size and scale of the image being displayed can be different from those of the original image, which can be a significant inconvenience to the user.